popsfandomcom-20200222-history
Platoon of power squadron Wiki
Welcome to the Platoon of Power Squadron Wiki This is a wiki that will harbor all information about the webseries, "Platoon of Power Squadron", also known as PoPS. The Platoon of Power Squadron is an award-winning comedy-drama web series that first aired on YouTube in October 2009, and then on the PBS program Image Union on WTTW11 Chicago in November 2009. There are currently nine episodes on the official website varying from 22 minutes to 48 minutes in length. On YouTube, those nine episodes are considered seasons, and are broken into 50 webisodes, ranging from 2 minutes to 11 and a half minutes in length. Plot The series explores the potential pitfalls encountered by hobbyist crime fighters with real superpowers while attempting to become super heroes in a world where such a thing doesn't exist. The four 20-something protagonists try to overcome obstacles like finding crime to stop, how to become bullet proof without spending any money, and establishing a credible hero identity all while they earn their livings at minimum wage-paying retail jobs. Reception Mike Ewing of Gapers Block gave PoPS a positive review saying, "This theme of untapped potential and an uncertain future is a common thread among many shows about twentysomethings today, but PoPS explores it in a funny, unique way. "Girls" hasn't branched out into time-traveling wormholes or disobedient clones quite yet." Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant declared it a "Must Watch Web-Series." It won the award for Best Web Series at Gen Con Film Festival 2013. At the 2013 Los Angeles Web Series Festival, PoPS won seven awards in the Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Horror category including 'Series Producing', 'Directing', 'Visual Effects', 'Lead Actor-Craig Benzine', 'Lead Actress-Carlyn Janus', 'Ensemble Cast', and 'Series Concept'. Cast WIP-Incomplete Lead: Craig Benzine as Donald / Mr. Dr. Electron Eliza Toser as Virginia / Princess of the 4th Dimension Carlyn Janus as Sebastian / Madam Generator Jake Jarvi as Jonas / Professor Synapse Meth Lab Crew(Ep6): John Crosthwaite as Meth Chef Christopher Davis as Meth Sous-chef Mark Lancaster as Meth Heavy 1 Levenix Riddle as Meth Heavy 2 Kidd Russell as Meth Heavy 3 Walter Chambers as Meth Heavy 4 Pedastian Family: Danny Glenn as David Pedastian Joette Waters as Patsy Pedastian Don Kress as Gino Pedastian Jason Lederman as Hood 1 Max Baird as Hood 2 Berkeley Clayborne as Little Strand Greta de Parry as Estal Donselle Sam Grant as Spike Mike Jarvi as Spike's Dad Scott Hall as Carl Carolina Lopez as Store Owner Tommy Martin as Precious Caitlin McGarrigle as Veronique Lita Medinger as Lab Tech Chyna Pate as Customer Walt Sloan as Mr. Strand Joanna Stout as Mrs. Strand Derrick Stout as Damon Yvonne Szumski as Clarissa Vanessa Trask as Roxy Nancy Wolff Episodes There are currently ten PoPs episodes, each broken into several parts. The episodes are: # The Last Slice # Jobs # Transition # Identity # Fate # Barrier # Catalyst # Fight # Origins # The First Slice The names of the episodes are the hypotheses that are created at the beginning of each episode. Category:Browse